Avada Kedavra
by TheHald-BloodPrincess
Summary: Una serie de entregas en las que encontraréis algunas de las víctimas de Lord Voldemort en su época de esplendor. La primera entrega comienza con Amanda, una niña que, siguiendo los consejos de su padre, se esconde en su armario.
1. Amanda

**AMANDA**

Bum, bum. Bum, bum. Oigo mi corazón latir fuerte dentro de mi pecho. Bum, bum. Bum, bum. Puedo sentir la sangre en mis oídos, está fluyendo con rapidez.  
Oigo un paso. En un sobresalto me encojo sobre mi cuerpo, tapando mi boca con ambas manos.  
El sonido no vuelve a repetirse, se ha ido lejos. Hay ruidos, pero son lejanos, quizá en el piso de abajo. No puedo diferenciar los sonidos, no sé dónde está.  
Mi corazón sigue latiendo muy fuerte. Bum, bum. Bum, bum.  
Al cerrar los ojos no hallo más oscuridad que si los vuelvo a abrir, pero me tranquiliza. Puedo oír incluso como la saliva se desliza precipitadamente por mi garganta. Lenta, cae, cae…

Todo pasa muy lentamente. Bum, bum. Bum, bum.  
Un arrastrar de silla.  
Los dedos de mis pies descalzos se encogen solos, mis manos se agarrotan, abrazándose entre ellas, dándose calor.  
En casa nunca hace frío, pero ahora puedo sentirlo.  
Bum, bum. Bum, bum.  
Noto algo frío en mi muñeca y miro a través de toda la oscuridad. No puedo ver nada, pero sé lo que es.  
Paso la yema de mis fríos dedos por la mejilla.  
Tengo miedo, y estoy llorando en silencio.  
Aún sin ver más allá de lo que mi nariz alcanza, miro frente a mí. Un paso, más cerca. Un crujir de madera vieja, chirría por toda la casa. Me tapo de nuevo la boca.  
"No estoy aquí, no me encuentres".  
Bum, bum. Bum, bum.

Está subiendo las escaleras, puedo oír cómo sus pies se arrastran, uno tras uno, escalón a escalón, crujiendo las astillas de la vieja casa de la abuela.  
Mis uñas aprietan ligeramente mi piel.  
Cada vez está más cerca, pero cierro los ojos tratando de recordar, no tiene que ser muy difícil.  
"No salgas de aquí, Amanda. No salgas por nada del mundo. Afuera hace frío, estarás mejor aquí dentro. No te preocupes, papá se encargará de todo".  
Papá se encargará de todo.

Bum, bum. Bum, bum. La madera ha dejado de crujir un instante. Rezo. Rezo porque dé la vuelta.  
Por favor…  
Bum, bum, bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum, bum. Mi corazón late más deprisa. Tengo miedo y estoy llorando de nuevo.  
"Date la vuelta, vete, vete".  
Papá se encargará de todo, él lo hará.  
Mis dedos se aferran entre ellos. Mis labios murmuran una oración muy suave, etérea, ni siquiera mis oídos pueden escucharla.  
Papá se encargará de todo, todo irá bien.

Bum, bum. Bum, bum.  
Más pasos. Más deprisa. Está subiendo, está más cerca.  
Al ritmo de los pasos, mis labios se mueven velozmente, mientras mis ojos, perdidos en la oscuridad, buscan algo en lo que posarse.  
Papá se encargará de todo, ¡lo ha dicho él! Papá nunca se equivoca.  
Bum, bum, bum, bum.  
Ojala mamá estuviese aquí, conmigo, para abrazarme. Tengo frío, y miedo, y estoy llorando.

La madera está crujiendo más y más cerca… ¡está en el pasillo!  
¡Pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum!  
Oigo su ropa arrastrarse por el suelo. Está aquí, y tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.  
Mis uñas aprietan mi piel, me hace daño. Tengo frío, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo fuerte.  
¡Pum, pum!  
Su risa. Es fría. Es vil, malvada. Es diabólica.  
No te rías, tengo miedo.  
-Amanda… -abro los ojos, mucho, pero sigo sin ver nada, no puedo ver en la oscuridad.  
Los pasos se acercan. La madera cruje fuerte, sus pasos están demasiado cerca.  
-¡No te acerques a ella!  
Es papá, ¡es papá!  
Papá se encargará de todo…

Los pasos de papá son más fieros, la madera cruje aún más. Parece que se ha abalanzado contra él, pero el silencio ha acallado el grito de papá.

Pum… pum…  
Papá…

Vuelvo a sentir algo húmedo y frío en la muñeca, pero no quiero mirar, ya sé lo que es.  
Pum… pum…

Silencio.  
Mucho silencio.  
Oigo mi respiración, oigo mi sangre. Oigo mis lágrimas.  
Entonces, un golpe sordo.  
Mis hombros se encogen solos. Mis pies desnudos retroceden en la madera, tanto, que casi chocan con el final de la pared de atrás, en mi espalda.  
Papa… se encargará…

Oigo pasos otra vez, más cerca, más cerca.  
PUM. PUM. PUM.  
Algo sujeta los pomos de la puerta.  
PUM. PUM. PUM.

Entonces las puertas del armario se abren súbitamente. La luz de la lámpara se filtra dentro, no puedo ver nada, mis ojos se hacen daño.  
Sólo puedo distinguir una figura entrecortada.  
¿Papá?  
Un brillo carmesí me demostró que no era papá. Sus ojos. Su sonrisa.  
Papá dijo que se encargaría, pero…

Veo una mano blanca como la nieve, pero tan huesuda y fea que da miedo, sujetando un trozo de madera, me apunta con ella.  
Entonces, con mis ojos ya curados, miro al suelo.  
Papá está allí, conmigo. Pero él está tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo. No puedo ver su cara.  
-¿Pa…? –alzo de nuevo mis ojos y puedo ver su cara.

Ojos de serpiente, rojos como la sangre. Tez pálida. Una nariz tan pequeña que parece tener sólo dos pequeños orificios. Una cara alargada. Una sonrisa siniestra, vil, malvada.  
Pum, pum… pum.  
Sé que papá no ha podido ayudarme, pero no es su culpa.  
Miro a aquellos ojos rojos, agarrando el bajo del camisón. Me sonríe. El palo de madera aún me apunta.  
-¡Avada Kedavra!

Y lo último que consigo ver es un halo de luz rojizo. Vil, malvado, como la sonrisa de aquel hombre, como sus ojos rojos. Y se acaba.  
Todo se acaba.  
Silencio.  
Oscuridad.  
Mi corazón… ya no late con fuerza.  
Mi corazón ya no late.


	2. Gabriel

**GABRIEL**

Me estoy quedando sin aire, creo que no podré avanzar mucho más corriendo. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ojalá! ¡Ojalá hubiese aprendido a aparecerme cuando tuve la ocasión! Pero no, lo veía prescindible, no necesitaba aprender a aparecerme...  
Si hubiese sabido no tendría por qué estar corriendo ahora, huyendo.

Noto cómo una piedra se me clava en la suela de la zapatilla y tropiezo. Mi equilibrio flaquea por un instante, pero puedo recuperarme enseguida, y sigo corriendo, escuchando los pasos cada vez más cerca de mí. Son varios, dos o tres, ¿por que? ¡¿Qué he hecho yo?!

Doblo la esquina, con la impresión de que mis piernas me van a fallar en cualquier momento. Mis muslos arden intensamente y siento cómo a cada paso se agarrotan más, como si en cualquier instante fuesen a petrificarse y me fuese a quedar ahí clavado. Ya no puedo ir tan rápido como hace unos minutos, estoy agotado. Pero tengo que correr, tengo que correr por mi vida, no quiero morir. No, no pienso morir como Michael.  
Mi corazón da un vuelco. Aún le tengo gravado a fuego en la mente.  
"Por lo que más quieras, escóndete", "No te pienso dejar aquí, solo, ¡quiero ayudarte!", "No, no. Yo puedo hacerles frente, pero tú tienes que esconderte", "¡No voy a dejarte solo, Mike!"  
Pero lo hice. Con toda la valentía de la que un Gryffindor puede presumir pero de la que un Ravenclaw no puede... Mike cayó por querer ayudarme...

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla mientras corro. La limpio con la sucia manga de mi chaqueta apresuradamente y me cuelo dentro de un callejón oscuro, solamente provisto de cajas de comida estropeada y ropa sucia. Intento sortear los obstáculos del suelo y me escondo tras el enorme montón de cajas de madera y cartón.  
El olor se entremezcla en mi nariz. Fuerte, agrio. Hay pescado podrido entre las cajas, y un gato peludo y viejo camina entre ellas, buscando algo que llevarse a la boca.

Me llevo la mano a los labios mientras el dolor de mis piernas empieza a remitir, no sin dejarme un fuerte y desagradable cosquilleo que late en mis músculos. Intento que mi respiración descompasada y profunda no me delate, y me quedo ahí quieto, con el sudor resbalando por mi frente desde mis mechones rubios.  
Miro con el miedo atacándome en el cuerpo, pero sin asomarme, sólo utilizando el oído para oír los pasos. Cada vez se acercan más, golpean los charcos con las botas y cada vez están más cerca de mí. En mitad de un ataque de ansiedad, intento que no se me oiga respirar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Mike sabía aparecerse.  
"Vamos, Gaby, ¿por qué no quieres aprender? Es difícil, lo admito, pero, ¡vamos! Dime algo que no puedas hacer tú con un poco de perseverancia", "No, gracias. La aparición provoca más problemas que inconvenientes. Mira por qué estamos aquí".

_Mike y yo estábamos en la enfermería ese día. En mitad de las clases de aparición había sufrido una partición muy grave y habían decidido que estar en la enfermería un tiempo era lo mejor que podía hacer para que no le quedasen secuelas.  
-¿Esto? Esto no es nada, ya ves que a estoy bien.  
-No me fío. Y me gustaría que tú lo dejases. Mírate, ¿y si llegan tarde? Habrías... -no acabé la frase y él sólo pudo sonreír. Maldito, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, incluso en esos momentos.  
-Vamos, Gaby... No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien. -y estiró la mano hacia la mía, pero la aparté- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Deja las clases.  
-Gaby..._

Había sido un idiota. Me había preocupado más de la cuenta. Él acabó sus clases y si ambos hubiésemos sabido aparecernos...  
Mis hombros se convulsionan en un sollozo mientras me tapo la boca. Los pasos están ahí, pero, en un sprint pasan de largo. Creo que son tres...  
Mis lágrimas se desbordan con más intensidad ahora.

_-¡Corre! -tropecé con un adoquín del suelo y él se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a levantarme.  
-Michael, desaparécete, vamos.  
-Podemos hacer desaparición conjunta.  
-No, sabes que yo... -oímos un ruido cerca.  
-No hay tiempo. -agarró mi mano y tiró de mí con más fuerza de la que esperé, así que tuve que ponerme a su ritmo lo más deprisa que pude.  
-¡Alto ahí!_

Aprieto mi labio con mis dientes... esa fue la última vez que lo vi... y siempre, siempre con una sonrisa.

_Se giró hacia mí, con sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en los míos. Me agarró de las mejillas, a lo que me sonrojé.  
-Gabriel, por favor, huye, cuando estés a salvo iré a buscarte.  
-Mike... -sonrió de nuevo. Maldito Gryffindor valiente, arrogante, estúpido.  
-Ponte a salvo, Gaby, hazlo por mí. -no me dejó replicarle, siempre hacía lo que quería conmigo. En cuanto abrí los labios para pedirle que no lo hiciese, él me los selló con los suyos, y se fue corriendo. Entonces yo eché a correr. Dejándolo allí, solo, a merced del grito "Avada Kedavra"._

Aprieto la tela de mis pantalones rotos con fuerza. Mis uñas están desgarradas y ennegrecidas. Llevamos demasiado tiempo huyendo en condiciones inhumanas para que ahora... Mike...

Ya no oigo pasos, nada que pueda indicar peligro.  
Con la varita en la mano me levanto del suelo frío y mojado y camino un par de pasos entre las cajas.  
Una gota cae sobre mi mejilla, pero no es una lágrima, está fría. Alzo la mirada al cielo negro. Está empezando a llover otra vez. Tengo que salvar mi vida por Mike. Se lo prometí...

Viendo que todos han desaparecido, echo a correr hacia el exterior del callejón, en la dirección contraria a la que había corrido antes. Miro atrás, tratando de no tropezar, pero no los veo. Quizá esté a salvo, sólo tengo que salir de aquí.  
Vuelvo a girar la cabeza, y en ese movimiento encuentro mi perdición.  
Freno en seco al verlo allí. No es ninguno de sus secuaces, es él mismo.

Alzo la varita retrocediendo.  
-Expelliarmus. -formula, y cae al suelo a varios pasos de mí. Lo miro horrorizado. ¿Esa es la última cara que Mike ha visto antes de morir? Es horrible, es terrorífico...  
-¡Crucio! -en ese instante mi cerebro deja de pensar. El dolor que siento es tan intenso que se me olvida todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, sólo deseo que pare. Es como si alguien me hubiese agarrado y estuviese estampándome repetidas veces con una fuerza sobrehumana contra una pared de pinchos. Es insufrible, no puedo aguantarlo, ni siquiera oigo mis propios gritos.  
Entonces el dolor cesa un instante, y puedo ver a aquel tipo, con un rostro tan inhumano...

Me mira desde arriba, desde donde le gusta estar, con una sonrisa frívola y su varita en la mano, apuntándome.  
-Gabriel Morris. -con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de puro terror, cierro los ojos. Sabe quién soy y va a matarme.  
-Cobarde Gabriel Morris. -siento algo frío en la cara, y cuando abro los ojos para ver qué es, me doy cuenta de que su pie desnudo está aplastándome la mejilla. No puedo evitar soltar gemidos de pánico con su varita apuntándome.  
-Has dejado que tu amigo sangre limpia muera por ti... ¿no te da vergüenza?  
Suelto un gemido de frustración. Mike... Dios, todo había sido culpa mía, él no tendría que haber muerto... Él no era sangre sucia.  
-Máteme...  
Oigo su profunda risa. Tiene razón. Mike ha muerto por mi culpa. Siempre se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro por mi culpa.  
-Como más desees... -me encojo sobre mí mismo, sintiendo más presión en mi rostro.

_-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?  
-¿Mm?  
-Nunca me lo has dicho.  
-¿De qué hablas, Mike? -se acercó a mí, juntando su silla a la mía.  
-Nunca me has dicho que me quieres.  
-¿QUÉ? -aparté la mirada- No digas tonterías, ya sabes que...  
-Pero nunca me lo has dicho. -lo miré, y supe que era la primera vez en la vida que estaba preocupado por algo.  
-...Vamos, ya... ya sabes que no hace falta decirlo... -y me levanté, dejándole solo, sin decírselo, ni ese día... ni nunca._

La lluvia ya cae con fuerza en mi cara, llevándose con ella la sangre de mi ceja.  
Acaba ya con esto... nunca le dije que le quería... nunca acepté que le quería a mi lado, y que era mejor que yo en todo... no merezco seguir vivo después de lo que le he hecho. Acabe con todo...  
Así podré pedirle perdón... Mike... espérame... porque iré contigo, porque yo te...  
-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!


	3. Judith y Tylor

**JUDITH**

-Ty, espera. -los zapatos aterrizan en el charco cristalino del suelo. El sol brilla como pocas veces lo hace en Londres, y se refleja brillante en el agua que quedó estancada en la pasada lluvia- ¡Ty! -repito mientras sigo su melena rubia.  
-Tylor, espera... lo siento... -la veo girarse hacia mí, con la expresión endurecida y los brazos cruzados. Sí, está enfadada…  
-Ty, perdóname, yo no sabía que…  
-Ah, no lo sabías, claro.  
-De verdad, Tylor, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Nunca me lo has dicho.  
-¡Eres una egoísta!  
-Ty, te juro que no lo sabía. De haberlo sabido…  
-Sabes por qué te ha dicho que sí, ¿verdad?

En ese momento me quedo algo confundida. Seguro que con su enfado es capaz de soltarme cualquier cosa.  
-Te ha dicho que sí porque no el importa con cuál de las dos salir. –suspiro, rendida.

Desde que Tylor y yo tenemos edad para salir con chicos siempre ha pasado igual.

La primera vez sucedió al revés.  
_Travis, un chico de Slytherin de sexto curso, quedó con Tylor en los jardines del colegio, y le pidió salir. Cuando ella vino a contármelo estaba realmente furiosa y casi tiró el estandarte colocado en la habitación, incluso asustó a Miranda Landon, que entonces estaba estudiando en su cama, pues nunca la había visto así.  
-¡Será idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Los chicos a veces me sacan de mis casillas! –gritó mientras caminaba encolerizada hacia mí.  
Yo, que no sabía qué había ocurrido aún, no entendía por qué dirigía su enfado contra mí.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha hecho?  
-¡Es un cerdo! Como le he rechazado… ¿sabes lo qué me ha dicho? ¡Que te preguntase a ti!  
-¿A mí? –pregunté extrañada, frunciendo el ceño, sin saber qué quería decir.  
-Sí… -pareció más relajada, aunque eso se debía a que ahora estaba entristecida- Le daba igual con cuál de las dos salir. Es un imbécil._

Desde entonces muchos chicos nos habían hecho lo mismo, y sin duda no era nada agradable. Por dentro éramos totalmente diferentes, lo único en lo que casi no se nos podía diferenciar era por fuera.  
Ser gemelas traía más problemas de los que creíamos cuando éramos pequeñas y los chicos nos daban igual. Incluso pensamos que magos y muggles podrían ser diferentes en ese aspecto, pero con todos ocurría igual.

-Ty…  
-No, me da igual. Haz lo que quieras, aunque ya sabes que si algún día nos confunde porque le dé igual, no puedes quejarte.  
-¡Ty! –exclamo, ya enojada- No puedes enfadarte conmigo por esto. Yo no sabía que te gustaba, nunca me lo dijiste.  
-¿Sabes qué, Judith? –pregunta como si no hubiese oído ni una sola de mis palabras- Creo que lo has hecho como venganza. Yo siempre soy a la que se lo piden y ahora te has querido adelantar para quitármelo.  
-¡Pero qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo, Tylor! ¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar qué yo te haría algo así?  
Entonces ella lleva la mano a su chaqueta y saca su varita.  
-¡Di la verdad!  
-¡Pero Tylor!  
-¡Niñas! –se oye una voz al final del callejón.  
Me giro y veo a papá caminando hacia nosotras con expresión de cansancio y al mismo tiempo de decepción.  
-Tylor, baja eso ahora mismo. –puedo notar su voz quebrada. A papá nunca le han gustado las varitas.  
Ella obedece y se la guarda, a regañadientes.  
-¿Puedo saber por qué has sacado eso en mitad de la calle y has apuntado a tu hermana?  
Ty baja la mirada, avergonzada. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.  
Papá suspira, algo más tranquilo.  
-¿Por qué habéis venido hasta aquí? Se supone que ya habéis terminado el colegio, ¿no? No tenéis que comprar más cosas de esas.

Habíamos terminado séptimo el verano anterior y ambas estábamos buscando trabajo, pero queríamos ir al Callejón Diagon a probar suerte allí, y papá se había rezagado en algunas compras mientras nos acompañaba hasta el Caldero Chorreante. En ese momento Ty explotó y empezó a gritarme después de enterarse de que había empezado a salir con George.  
-Queremos buscar trabajo, papá. –respondo al ver que Ty no lo hace, mirando a otro lado.  
-¿Y tiene que ser ahí? Sabéis que mamá y yo no podemos estar yendo allí, al no ser… bueno… magos.

No soporto que papá lleve tan mal el hecho de que sus dos hijas sean brujas, y a Ty tampoco le sienta bien. Mamá tampoco lo considera un orgullo, pero nos deja tranquilas. No como él, que se pone nervioso con todo.  
-Papá, no te preocupes de más. –dice Ty después de un rato- Ve a casa, nosotras nos apañamos, somos mayorcitas. Recuerda que en nuestro mundo ya tenemos la mayoría de edad.  
-Sí, pero… -intenta replicar, pero ella ya ha echado a andar.  
Miro a mi padre con lástima.  
-No te preocupes, en serio. Ve a casa, nos encargamos nosotras. –me giro y sigo a mi hermana.  
A papá seguro que no le convence, pero al menos sé que no lo pasará tan mal como estando rodeado de magos con sombreros y animales que no conoce.

Pasa casi una hora desde que las dos hemos entrado en el Callejón Diagon y Ty no me ha dirigido la palabra.  
En un escaparate veo un cartel. Ese cartel ya lo he visto más veces, y no sólo en el callejón.  
Según _El Profeta_ y otros diarios se dice que los hijos de muggles están siendo brutalmente asesinados por un tal Lord Voldemort, y papá y mamá temen mucho dejarnos salir de casa cuando reciben la información sobre otra muerte.

Veo a Ty dirigirse a la entrada de una tienda de calderos que no recuerdo haber visto antes.  
Frunzo el ceño algo insegura. No me inspira confianza…  
-Ty, espera. –ella se gira hacia mí, con el rostro aún endurecido.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí? Siempre compramos en la tienda que hay…  
-Déjame en paz. –frunzo el ceño contrariada cuando atraviesa la puerta.  
Esa tienda no me inspira nada de confianza. Parece vieja, pero no me suena nada…  
La sigo, intentando no resbalar, pues mis zapatillas se han mojado con los charcos que han quedado a lo largo del callejón.

Al entrar, suena la típica campanita que avisa de la llegada de un cliente, y veo que todo está demasiado oscuro a pesar del sol que hace fuera.  
Entrecierro los ojos. Definitivamente no es un sitio de fiar.  
-¿Ty? –no la veo, está demasiado oscuro. Sólo alcanzo a ver unos calderos situados en una estantería cercana a la puerta. Están mugrientos y oxidados.  
-Ty, sal… -al introducirme un poco más en el rellano, noto que mi falda se engancha con una astilla que sobresale de la puerta y sufre un ligero desgarro.  
-Oh, no… -desengancho la tela.  
-¡Ty, vámonos de aquí! ¡Este sitio parece abando…! –la puerta se cierra de golpe, dejándome en una absoluta oscuridad.  
-No. –acudo a la puerta de nuevo e intento girar el picaporte.  
-Rayos, ábrete… -pero la puerta no cede. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y apunto.  
-_Alohomora. _–el picaporte tiembla ligeramente, pero no se abre.  
Algo va mal. Algo va muy mal. Frunzo el ceño, agobiada, y me giro de nuevo.  
-¿Ty? –al no recibir respuesta, alzo una vez más mi varita.  
-_Lumus. _

La sala se ilumina con mi varita y lo que veo no me gusta nada.  
Retrocedo con la mano en la boca, ahogando un grito. Un rostro aterrador, el cual ya había logrado asustarme en carteles, me miraba con una expresión de felicidad. Era un rostro serpentil, pálido e inhumano. Su sonrisa más que una mueca macabra que hacía que se me helase la sangre.  
Y allí estaba Ty, a su lado, con el rostro descompuesto. Veía sus ojos brillar a la luz de mi varita y su expresión era de absoluto terror y súplica.  
-Ty… -entonces Voldemort alza su varita contra mí y no me da tiempo a reaccionar.  
-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

**TYLOR**

Doy un ligero respingo al ver caer el cuerpo de Judith al suelo, pero en seguida la luz de la estancia se extingue con su varita.  
Trago saliva y mi voz tiembla de una manera tan atroz que se oye mi saliva caer.  
-Muy bien hecho. –una lágrima resbala por mi rostro. Por Merlín… ¿qué he hecho?  
-No te preocupes, pequeña, ya ha pasado… -dice Voldemort, bajando su varita, con su voz aterciopelada y a la vez inhumana, casi detrás de mí, en la oscuridad.  
-Yo… -logro articular, sin saber qué decir.  
-Tú has conseguido lo que querías. Tú la odiabas.  
-No… -mi voz suena aguda, y las lágrimas se incrementan en mis ojos.  
-¡Sí! –susurra él, triunfal- Sí, Tylor, ahora estarás tú sola, ya nadie os confundirá más, nadie volverá a reemplazarte.  
-No… -vuelvo a decir, como si fuese una súplica porque todo volviese atrás.  
-No te preocupes, Tylor, ya todo irá bien.  
Cierro los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un grito en mi garganta, con las lágrimas desbordándose como cataratas de mis ojos.  
-¿No estás contenta? Pensé que era esto lo que querías.  
-No… No, no, no quería que muriese, ¡no! –chillo, llevándome la mano al pecho. No… estaba equivocada, no quiero verla muerta… Judith…  
-En ese caso podemos arreglarlo. –su voz suena detrás de mí, en la completa oscuridad, y contengo la respiración, sintiendo algo que presiona mi nuca.  
-Porque… -continúa la voz- Tú eres su hermana… por lo tanto…  
-Mis padres también son muggles. –completo yo misma.

Desde el principio sabía que las cosas no irían bien uniéndome a él. Sabía que no podía pedir algo tan peligroso como la muerte de mi hermana y, sabiendo lo que él buscaba, no entendía cómo no había estado atenta a algo tan simple como que él eliminaba a los hijos de muggles, ladrones de magia.  
-Chica… lista…  
Cierro los ojos, sabiendo que no hay escapatoria y, sabiendo que ese es el destino que merezco. Lo último que oigo son aquellas palabras de las que nadie puede escapar, con la conciencia tranquila tras saber que obtengo mi merecido por haber cometido el error de quitarle la vida a Judith.


End file.
